happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Flaky
Flaky's Gender Flaky right now, doesn't currently have a gender. Although, some refer to Flaky as a girl cause of her fear of things. Also, they seem to think Flaky is a girl cause of the voice, but the others think Flaky's a boy for other reasons. Edit the official htf side states that flakys a girl http://htf.atom.com/index.php/about/characters/htf-characters/flaky/ CandyCane 21/7 Actually, nothing is official yet. It's very obvious Flaky's a boy, if you pay attention to all the characters appereance you will notice that all the females characters have eyelashes, petunia, giggles and the new female character (the lamb) have them, flaky does not have eyes lashes. --El tio 12:17, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Flaky's gender does not matter in Happy Tree Friends as it does not affect the show at all. Something as trivial and unimportant as Flaky's gender shouldn't be posted in a Wiki article. Please only post information that has been seen in actual EPISODES unless it is related to actual episode production itself. (TheLivingHTF 01:03, September 16, 2009 (UTC)) I agree with you The Living HTF. The only characters who are always male are Disco Bear, Cro-Marmot, Lumpy and Pop and the only characters who are allways female are Giggles and Petunia. The rest don't really matter. The thing about Flaky is that Flaky doesn't have a set gender; you can decide for yourself whether Flaky is a boy or a girl. However a lot of fans get angry wehn you do this and demand that Flaky is a girl. We can't even put up that it's debatable about Flaky's gender any more. Most of the animators say Flaky is a girl, but they haven't confirmed it yet. Maybe they're just waiting until everyone thinks Flaky is a girl then jumping out and saying "HA! HA! Flaky's a boy!" Most people use the argument of there only being 2 girls and 18 boys if Flaky was male. Though I think that they should have made Mime a girl, as he is more girl-like. Who cares if he has antlers and only male dear have antlers? Dear also aren't purple and the same size as beavers and racoons. There, I think I put that rather well.Wikiguy 23:29, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Well put, Wikiguy. However, I've never considered the "arguement" of "There'd only be 2 girls" to be an actual argument. Just because there "should" be more female characters, doesn't mean that there ARE. However, I pretty much agree with both of you. While I do honestly believe that Flaky is a girl, I acknowledge the conflicting evidence enough to not stress the fact upon people, and let them believe what they want. I mean, the atom site even changed to state her gender as "?", which I find hilarious. Bralef 05:04, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Actually, on YouTube, look up Wingin' It (Part 1) from the 'MondoMedia' User, and this video, because this user breaks down every argument stating Flaky as a boy. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 12:00, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I posted a few comments on that vieo refuting most of that logic. As for Wingin' It...I'm not sure what you mean. If you mean the post on the side of the video calling Flaky a "she", I don't really consider that evidence. They needed to use a noun, and "it" just doesn't sound right. Bralef 15:03, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I'd like you to show me what parts of that user's logic doesn't work, because the video looks very sounds to me, as for the Wingin' It video, you cannot say that isn't evidence, yes they can't say 'it', but it was a choice between 'he' or 'she', and there's really only one reason why Mondo Media would say 'she', and that's simply because they say Flaky's a girl. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 23:25, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Go to the video you linked me to. The comments made by Koopa-Dude94 are the comments I'm talking about. Now, I suppose you have a point about Wingin' It, but I still don't say that's enough evidence to set her gender in stone. I really just don't care what her gender is, though, and I doubt I'm going to change your mind on the issue, so if you don't mind I'm going to stop talking about this. Bralef 14:13, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Yes, i have looked at your comments at the video now, and i agree with most of them, and i'll also say yes the Wingin' It isn't concrete, but it sounds fairly solid to me at least. However, as a last point, i don't always think you need to argue to change someone's mind, it may just be sometimes to get them to think, or at least hear you out (see your point), that's all i'm saying. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 02:03, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Well, alright, then. And you do have a point, arguments don't always have to change someone's mind. I'm just glad that we understand eachother now. Bralef 19:44, November 19, 2009 (UTC) -- TheMightyContorted (talk) 18:59, September 3, 2016 (UTC) No Other characters' genders are posted on their own pages, so Flaky's gender will be posted on her page. It has been confirmed by the creators that he/she is a male or female, they just like to have fun with the confusion. If you continue to edit information on he'his gender, (Gala0008 01:08, September 16, 2009 (UTC)) Why are you making such a big deal about Flaky's gender? It doesn't matter as it does not affect the show at all. Stick to what has been seen in actual episodes. Also, co-creator Kenn Navarro hasn't confirmed Flaky's gender. The article should say: "Flaky's gender is unconfirmed in the actual cartoon, but some of the writers have called Flaky a boy or girl". Either way Flaky's gender is too frivolous of a topic and shouldn't be written as an actual fact. Go by what has been seen on-screen in an episode. (TheLivingHTF 01:13, September 16, 2009 (UTC)) I hate to break it to you, but this being a wiki, we're supposed to put all the facts on that we can, if you don't like it, you don't need to get involved. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 12:03, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Here he is boy.(Gala0008 01:19, September 16, 2009 (UTC)) Please note this link no longer functions, sadly, he is written as "?" on the new HTF site. Pyro Python(U|T| ) 20:28, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Why do the creators still think we don't know that he's a boy by know? Ultrablastic123 00:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC) gender confusion did you all know that splendid is sometimes mistaken as a female? --I love splendid 00:47, October 17, 2009 (UTC) *Are you serious?! How can someone make that mistake?! View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 12:06, October 17, 2009 (UTC) *some people ask of splendid's a boy or a girl --I love splendid 14:21, October 17, 2009 (UTC) **So it's one of those things in HTF which should be obvious, but some people still miss it? View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 17:08, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: Flaky's Gender What do you think? She's very a girl because it says a boy? Don't worry Bralef. You're seeing down. Flaky's really a girl. *No, he knows Flaky's a girl, he's just saying a video on YouTube isn't quite as sound as i thought (i get what you mean now, Bralef), but some parts i don't quite agree, maybe i'll discuss it in the future. ;) View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 13:42, November 9, 2009 (UTC) it dosn't matter for petes sake! now can we move on to other things like what war flippy fought in or something?Ultrablastic123 20:25, January 21, 2010 (UTC) *blastic, i have three things to tell you: 1: That's YOUR view, please don't try to tell people what does and doesn't matter to go on to an article; 2: I would like to point out the the last comment was in November, maybe people have moved on by now (i have, despite my last comment); and 3: I think we stated that it was a parody of Vietnam (at least that's what i know). ok ok shees!Ultrablastic123 22:06, January 27, 2010 (UTC) � � � � � � � � � � �by the way what i meant was if flakys a boy well then okay flakys a boy the series still moves on and if flakys a girl well then okay the series still moves on! it isn't going to make a difference if he's a boy or a girl!Ultrablastic123 02:11, January 29, 2010 (UTC)the way was that debate really already settled? dangit i missed it! � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 12:30, January 23, 2010 (UTC) stupid couple flippy X flaky is such a horrible couple! why should people like it? it SUCKS!! I love splendid 13:27, January 27, 2010 (UTC) *A lot of people consider them polar opposites, that may be why. � I TOTALY agree whith you i love splendid the flippy/flaky couple get on my nervs!Ultrablastic123 22:09, January 27, 2010 (UTC) View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 20:26, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I agree Grassy (talk) 05:02, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Because it's garbage. Tetrisman64 (talk) 23:53, January 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm just your Friendly Neighborhood Tetris-Man. Editing Everyday NO! Why do you edit it everyday? I don't want it to be edited January 28, 2010. I want it even again near January 31, 2010. Dymanda 21:09, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Does it Matter? Ultrablastic, if you want an answer to this, i suppose it doesn't matter, however, the same goes for nearly all debates here. You said that people should focus on other arguments (and i agree, because this wiki has already settled to put Flaky's gender as female, unless something proves otherwise), such as which war Flippy was in, but the flaw with this statement is, does that matter either? It wouldn't affect Flippy or Ka-Pow! from where i'm seeing it, so in theory that shouldn't be debated either. But, similar to what i've said, if you know what you're talking about, this is another of the many arguments that shouldn't exist, such as, people who saw Flaky's gender on the website originally know Flaky's a girl, and anyone who can vaguely understand the vietnam war is going to go with Flippy being a vietnam veteran. But it will persist, okay i'l shut up on this talk pageUltrablastic123 22:05, February 9, 2010 (UTC) View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 11:22, February 6, 2010 (UTC) couple XD lammy ♥ flaky forever! I love splendid 02:32, February 11, 2010 (UTC) OK now thats going to the creepy......... Uhhh... two girls in love ??? 14:09, January 27, 2013 (UTC) No Oh no so. Users and IPs love so much editing the article in the SectionHeading 'Gender Dispute' Xiao Xiao Man! 22:32, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Something to say (replaced in the warning of Flaky editing page) do you think flaky died in chew said a mouth full? well, maybe it's a injury or real death, go watch the episode then. I'm sorry i replaced the content-show-less message about editing the real page instead of the talk one with another message, because i remember this i was always not taking it anymore with you Ultrablastic123 and Yoyi22, but this was a long time ago, those are fights, i'm sick of those fights, but then it got renplaced so Pyro will not get angry at you Ultrablastic123, yoyi22 and me! And not gonna block us! IamDymanda 01:12, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Flaky's Phobias One of them states Hidrophobia, using as reference the Let it slide episode. Well, it seems more like being afraid of heights to me, so tell me your opinions. Official gender It's one thing if everyone and their mother, and even most of the people on the show, use the female pronoun. That's fine; Flaky can be "he" and "his". But a wiki is about facts, not assumptions, and as of this very moment, this particular character's gender on the official site is still listed as "?". I'm putting it down as such. Please, please don't change it again. Even though Flaky's official gender hasn't been confirmed, he is'' presumed as being female or male. Flaky has been put in both the female and male category because of this. It's certainly okay to think Flaky is male. Just please DON'T make changes to Flaky's article about the gender (that is vandalism). Flaky must be used with female and male pronouns. Lord O' Darkness 00:15, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Sex of Flaky is Unknown Please do not modify the sex of flaky, or their relationships, and that is unknoun and must be respected, as well as using pronous He/she or His/her, and no not put to flippy interested in flaky because that s not true, is vandalism and many fans hate Flaky and Flippy fanart Mime to Five generic tree friends kills I saw that her kills from Mime to five to generic tree friends are been removed, but not the main characters one. It is really true that theses kills doesn't count ? 19:56, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Flippy x Flaky? Flippy and Flaky aren't a couple in the official show, aren't stated as one and it's not indictaed that Flaky's love interest is Flippy, so please stop changing it to "Flippy" It's just not in the show, and even if I like the idea of them as a couple, there is already a fandom wikia and this one should stay true to the official canon, I think. Edit conflict OK, I see many times that your guys are either adding or deleting Flippy in the section "love interest". But either way. I don't like to see someone to get edit conflict event. Either way, I'm also getting confused that they are or not. But why should we put the word "(possibly)" behind it. Which is better than making a conflict.--'Yong Feng' ''(Reply←→ ) 18:18, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Hate to bring this topic back from the dead and all, but... I honestly think we should stop arguing and face facts. Flaky has always been very much up to interpretation. As both Warren Graff and Micheal Lipman have stated, Flaky's gender can go both ways. That being said...I still think he's a guy. I mean, there is a good bit of evidence stating he's a dude. Just 'cause one guy says Flaky's a Girl all the time doesn't mean she is. Then again, it sounded like he was voicing his own opinion when he apparently confirmed it. In "Something Fishy" he goes into the Boy's bathroom. If he'd have gone into the Girl's, not only would there have been blood on the floor behind him, as Giggles and Petunia were just killed in the toilets, but he would have heard the screams. Also, in'' "Royal Flush", when he shows up, Lammy, Petunia and Giggles are confused, and hesitate to let him in. Disco Bear also doesn't flirt with Flaky, whereas he flirts with all of the other Female characters on the show. He kinda acts all groovy and suggestive when he rides past Flaky in ''"Ski ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya!". I wouldn't call that flirting. I mean, doesn't he do that with everyone? People seem to think Flaky's a Girl 'cause he's voiced by a Girl, but...so what? Cub and Sniffles are voiced by Female actors, and they're both Males. But, anyway. We should put this to rest. Flaky can go either way. Let's just leave it at that... -- TheMightyContorted (talk) 19:07, September 3, 2016 (UTC)